Teen, Age
by fyregebraec
Summary: Camera? Rolling! Sound? Speeding! Scene 13, shot 3, take 1, action! Specialized Videotape Technology Incorporation presents: Teen, Age. (het!jeongcheol, seoksoo, junhao, soonhoon, meanie, verkwan, chan; gs!jeonghan, jisoo, minghao, jihoon, wonwoo, seungkwan; high school!au)
1. Intro: New World

**Teen, Age**

 _fyrgebraec_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ SEVENTEEN / _**Support Cast:**_ Other idols / _**GS (genderswitched):**_ Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan / _**Genre:** _romance, friendship / _**Length:** _chaptered / _**Rating:**_ G

 _Camera? Rolling! Sound? Speeding! Scene 13, shot 3, take 1, action! Specialized Videotape Technology Incorporation presents: Teen, Age._

* * *

"Panggilan ditujukan kepada Choi Seungcheol kasie 8 dan Lee Jihoon wakasie 8, harap segera menuju ke ruang kesiswaan sekarang juga. Sekali lagi, panggilan kepada Choi Seungcheol kasie 8 dan wakasienya Lee Jihoon, harap segera menuju ke ruang kesiswaan. Terima kasih."

Wonwoo menyenggol Jihoon yang sedang menulis di atas mejanya, menyelesaikan tugas untuk pelajaran setelah istirahat. Telinganya tersumpal oleh earphones, volume diputar sampai hampir maksimal. Jihoon menanggapi senggolan Wonwoo dengan gumaman kecil tanda tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi Wonwoo malah melepas salah satu earphones Jihoon.

"Ngapain, sih?!" tanya Jihoon sebal, mem- _pause_ lagu yang sedang ia putar.

"Kamu sama Kak Seungcheol dipanggil ke kesiswaan," jawab Wonwoo tanpa terlihat terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh kegalakan Jihoon. Jihoon langsung menyambar handphone-nya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas, berseru, "kok nggak bilang dari tadi!" yang dijawab Wonwoo dengan, "makanya volumenya dikecilin!"

Ketika Jihoon sampai di kantor kesiswaan, Seungcheol sudah menunggu di depannya. Tanpa berkata-kata, Seungcheol mengajak Jihoon masuk dan duduk di depan meja Guru Park, guru pembimbing OSIS, yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Jadi begini," Guru Park memulai pembahasan, "sekolah kita mendapat undangan lomba film pendek dari pemerintah kota. Ini pertama kalinya lomba ini diadakan dan Bapak Kepsek ingin kita berpartisipasi. Karena ini lomba kesenian, jadi kan dibawah bimbingan sie kalian, sie 8. Kalian bebas menentukan kru produksinya tapi semua hal yang butuh disampaikan ke sekolah harus melewati kalian. Dana juga akan disiapkan oleh sekolah, kalian tinggal bikin proposalnya."

Guru Park menarik sebuah amplop coklat besar dari tumpukan-tumpukan kertas di mejanya dan menyerahkannya pada Seungcheol. "Berkas-berkas, ketentuan dan petunjuk pelaksanaan lomba, ada di dalam amplop itu. Batas akhir pengumpulan filmnya pada tanggal 13 November, akhir semester ini. Saya harap kalian mempertimbangkan dengan baik lomba ini, karena ini lomba dari pemerintah kota."

Seungcheol dan Jihoon menahan keinginan mereka untuk menoleh kepada satu sama lain.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, mengambil amplop coklat yang disodorkan kepadanya. "Tidak Pak, terima kasih banyak. Akan kami pertimbangkan lomba ini. Apabila nanti kami butuh bantuan, apa akan ada guru pembimbing lain atau bisa langsung ke Guru Park saja?"

"Ke saya saja. Tapi saya yakin, kalian menginginkan kebebasan berekspresi, kan? Peran saya hanya sebagai pembimbing dan penyalur aspirasi dan kebutuhan kalian kepada sekolah, bila nanti butuh izin meminjam ruangan, peralatan, atau surat dispensasi." Guru Park tersenyum.

"Semoga berhasil, Seungcheol, Jihoon."

* * *

"Habis ini pelajaranmu apa?"

"Bahasa Inggris. Kak Seungcheol?"

"Mat peminatan. Skip yuk."

Jihoon mendelik ke arah Seungcheol, sudah paham bahwa ia akan mengajak untuk skip pelajaran setelah istirahat. Memang hanya tinggal dua pelajaran lagi, namun Jihoon menyayangkan tugasnya yang hampir selesai di atas mejanya.

"Gila ya, skip mat peminatan. Udah kelas 12, nilai tuh disayang, jangan dibuang-buang. Ya kalau aku, masih kelas 11," gerutu Jihoon, meskipun ia tetap mengikuti Seungcheol yang berjalan ke arah ruang OSIS/MPK yang kerap disingkat menjadi RO oleh murid di sekolah mereka.

 **[lee jihoon & ms. beanie; 13.05]**

 **lee jihoon:** won titip tas sama tugas dong, aku skip bilangin dipanggil kesiswaan

 **ms. beanie:** yah

 **ms. beanie:** okay

 **lee jihoon:** nanti pas pulang kalo gabut ke ro aja sama jun

 **ms. beanie:** siap ji

Ruang OSIS pada jam istirahat biasanya ramai, entah itu oleh pengurus OSIS maupun MPK yang sedang rapat atau sekedar mampir, biasanya bersama teman mereka yang bukan pengurus OSIS/MPK juga. Seperti yang dilakukan Jihoon kepada Wonwoo barusan. Di sekolah mereka, ruang tersebut tidak eksklusif untuk pengurus karena rapat-rapat proker OSIS kadang memiliki panitia yang bukan pengurus.

Setelah melepas sepatu di depan pintu, Jihoon dan Seungcheol masuk. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini RO kosong. Mungkin karena ini baru awal semester sehingga belum ada kesibukan yang berarti untuk pengurus. Terlihat tas dan jaket Seungcheol di dekat pintu. Jihoon lagi-lagi mendelik padanya. Yang dilirik hanya bisa tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa bersalah.

Keduanya duduk dan Seungcheol membuka amplop yang berisi ketentuan lomba. Ia memberi separuh berkasnya kepada Jihoon yang langsung membacanya.

"Temanya 'Peran Generasi Muda dalam Era Globalisasi'. Normatif sekali," komentar Jihoon, "panjang film sepuluh sampai lima belas menit. Hmm, lama juga untuk film pendek."

"Kamu terdengar paham film pendek seharusnya seperti apa," celetuk Seungcheol. Jihoon mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. "Berarti kalau jadi kru produksi bisa? Atau cuma ingin jadi pengawas?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Ikut produksi. Kalau Kak Seungcheol?"

"Produksi, lah. Kapan lagi dapat kesempatan bikin film? Tapi harus terstruktur, bukan seadanya."

Sepenuhnya menyadari mereka tidak punya pengalaman memproduksi film sama sekali, Seungcheol dan Jihoon memulai riset untuk produksi film mereka yang pertama.

* * *

Sebuah ketukan pada pintu menyadarkan kedua pengurus sie 8 OSIS yang sedang sibuk berdiskusi. Pintu terbuka, Wonwoo dan Jun melangkah masuk.

"Eh, Wonwoo sama Jun. Sini, sini," ajak Seungcheol pada mereka untuk duduk. Wonwoo meletakkan tas Jihoon di sebelahnya dan dibalas dengan gumaman terima kasih dari si pemilik tas. Jun mengintip coretan-coretan di kertas yang berserakan di sekitar mereka.

"Lagi bahas apa nih?" tanya Jun. Seungcheol lalu menjelaskan tentang lomba film pendek tersebut dan sejauh ini diskusi mereka berdua sudah mendapat hasil: peran apa saja yang harus diisi untuk sebuah kru produksi film pendek yang semi-profesional. Seungcheol menunjuk dirinya sebagai _Executive Producer_ dan menunjuk Jihoon sebagai _Producer_. Kini, mereka sedang membahas konsep cerita yang tepat untuk tema yang diangkat.

Setelah beberapa menit mendengarkan diskusi Seungcheol dan Jihoon, Wonwoo angkat bicara. "Kalau filmnya pakai _ensemble cast_ dan konsep _six degrees of separation_ , gimana?" Ketiganya menoleh ke arahnya, menunggu penjelasan lanjutan.

"Jadi, _ensemble cast_ itu di mana semua karakter berperan penting dalam ceritanya dan berkontribusi pada _storyline_ -nya. Sampai sini paham?" Seungcheol, Jihoon, dan Jun mengangguk. "Biasanya, dalam film _ensemble cast_ , ada konsep _six degrees of separation_ yang menghubungkan semua karakter itu. Konsep itu menjelaskan bahwa dunia itu cukup sempit untuk menghubungkan setiap makhluk hidup dalam jarak maksimal enam langkah, jadi semua orang itu dasarnya punya kaitan dengan semua orang. Paham nggak?"

"Seperti film Murder on The Orient Express, begitu? Meskipun ada satu Hercule Poirot sebagai tokoh utama, namun karakter-karakter lain juga berperan dalam menggerakkan ceritanya dan mereka semua punya hubungan dengan satu sama lain." jawab Jihoon. Wonwoo berseru mengiyakan, "Benar! Kalau contoh lainnya... Film-film Marvel, terutama Avengers, biasanya menggunakan ensemble cast."

"Oh!" seru Seungcheol. "Iya, aku paham. Tapi memangnya memungkinkan untuk film pendek kalau memakai ensemble cast? Nanti melebihi durasi, lagi."

"Esensi dari ensemble cast itu semua karakter memiliki peran yang penting dalam _storyline_ dan _screen time_ yang sama banyaknya. Sebuah cerita nggak harus panjang untuk bisa melibatkan banyak orang di dalamnya, kita cuma membagi porsi dari satu peran utama menjadi milik beberapa _cast_ sehingga mereka semua jadi pemeran utama," ujar Jun menanggapi Seungcheol.

"Menurutku menarik sih, Kak. Kita limit aja castnya jadi maksimal 5 orang biar nggak melebihi durasi. Menurut Kak Seungcheol gimana?" Seungcheol mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tak lama kemudian, ia angkat bicara kembali. "Won, karena kamu yang muncul dengan ide ini, mau jadi director film kita nggak?"

Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya bingung. " _Director_? Sutradara?"

Jihoon mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Wonwoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. "Ah, maaf, sepertinya kalau sebagai sutradara nggak dulu deh."

Seungcheol masih belum menyerah. "Kalau jadi _scriptwriter_ , mau?" Terlihat Wonwoo berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Kalau _scriptwriter_ mau."

" _Yes_! Sudah terisi satu lagi role. Tapi masa sudah punya script writer tapi belum punya director?"

"Kenapa nggak minta Soonyoung? Dia yang biasanya bikin video profil sekolah dan acara-acara OSIS, kan?" kata Jun menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menjentikkan jarinya dengan semangat. "Jihoon! Kamu kan producer, kamu yang ngomong ke Soonyoung, ya?"

"Oke. Jun, dia sekelas sama kamu kan?" Jun mengangguk. "Aku minta nomernya ya."

"Siap!"

* * *

 **[lee jihoon & HOSHI; 19.23]**

 **lee jihoon:** halo, ini soonyoung 11 ipa 3 ya?

 **lee jihoon:** aku jihoon dari 11 ipa 4

 **HOSHI:** halooo

 **HOSHI:** jihoon temennya jun yaaa

 **HOSHI:** ada apa nih tiba2 ngechat

 **lee jihoon:** aslinya enakan ketemu langsung sih, kalo besok pas pulang gimana?

 **HOSHI:** bisaa kokkk

 **HOSHI:** kalo di pinggir lapangan aja gimana, di deket basecamp ekskul dance

 **lee jihoon:** iya boleh, aku aja yang nyamperin kamu

 **HOSHI:** sippp

 **lee jihoon:** makasih banyak yaa, soonyoung

 **HOSHI:** sama2 jiiii

* * *

"Temenin ke lapangan, yuk?" ajak Jihoon pada Wonwoo setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah berdering. Mereka sudah memakai tas, siap meninggalkan ruang kelas yang masih ramai oleh teman sekelas mereka yang bersiap-siap pulang. Ekspresi Wonwoo langsung cerah setelah diajak Jihoon ke lapangan, mengangguk antusias. Jihoon tertawa kecil, paham betul mengapa sahabatnya senang diajak ke lapangan.

Alasannya adalah kecerobohan setinggi 186 cm yang tasnya di kelas namun raganya di lapangan basket. Sahabatnya adalah Molten dan Wilson, juga Lee Seokmin dan Xu Minghao. Ketampanannya sudah terkenal ke seantero sekolah dan Wonwoo adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak penggemarnya.

"Memang ada urusan apa ke lapangan?" tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon tidak menjawab, hanya menyuruh Wonwoo mengikutinya ke pinggir lapangan dimana anak-anak dari ekskul dance berkumpul. Belum ia mendekat, Soonyoung sudah menyadari kehadirannya dan melambaikan tangan dengan semangat kepadanya. Jun yang berada di sebelahnya juga melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. Soonyoung segera berdiri dan menghampiri Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

Ketika mereka bertiga duduk di pinggir lapangan, agak jauh dari anak-anak ekskul dance, baru Jihoon membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi gini Soonyoung, sekolah kita dapet undangan ikut lomba film pendek dari pemkot. Temanya 'Peran Generasi Muda dalam Era Globalisasi'. Kata Jun, kamu yang sering bikin video profile acara-acara OSIS, ya? Nah, aku mau nawarin role di kru produksi ini."

Soonyoung terlihat benar-benar penasaran. "Wah, role apa nih?"

"Director."

Siulan terdengar dari bibir Soonyoung. "Aku? Director?"

"Iya, sejauh ini role yang sudah terisi itu Executive Producer diisi Kak Seungcheol, Producer diisi aku, dan Script Writer diisi Wonwoo." Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya canggung ketika namanya disebut oleh Jihoon. Soonyoung menyeringai senang.

"Aku terima tawarannya," jawab Soonyoung, namun sebelum Jihoon bisa berterima kasih padanya, Soonyoung melanjutkan perkataannya, "tapi ada syaratnya."

Dua pasang mata menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?"

"Aku yang pilih Cinematographer-nya."

Jihoon menghembuskan napas lega. Ia kira Soonyoung akan memberi syarat yang merepotkan dan aneh, ternyata hanya meminta untuk memilih cinematographer-nya sendiri. Jihoon pikir hal itu dapat diterima, karena jika director dan cinematographer tidak memiliki konsep yang sejalan, bisa panjang urusannya.

"Boleh. Kamu ada usulan?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Soonyoung malah memanggil salah satu anggotanya. "Minghao! Sini bentar, dong!"

Gadis tinggi yang dipanggil oleh Soonyoung berlari ke arah mereka. Soonyoung memberi gestur agar ia duduk. "Diajak bikin film, nih. Aku diminta jadi director, tapi maunya kalau cinem-nya kamu. Mau, nggak?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minghao mengangguk. "Mau, lah."

Biarpun masih kelas 10, Minghao sudah dikenal dengan kecakapannya menangani kamera. Sejak ia mendaftar dalam ekskul media sekolah, Minghao dan Soonyoung menjadi sering bekerja bersama untuk berbagai keperluan videografis untuk sekolah, sehingga Soonyoung yakin dengan skill dan taste Minghao. Dengan setujunya Minghao menjadi _cinematographer_ , Soonyoung juga resmi menjadi _director_ film mereka.

Jihoon menjelaskan secara singkat tentang lomba filmnya, serta deadline film dan konsep yang telah mereka tentukan. Ia juga bertanya kepada Soonyoung apakah ia setuju dengan konsep tersebut, karena persetujuan director dibutuhkan agar produksi dapat berjalan, yang dijawab Soonyoung dengan, "setuju, kok! Aku juga suka film-film ensemble cast. Untuk _story_ , bisa kita kembangin bareng."

Di tengah-tengah percakapan, Minghao bertanya pada Jihoon. "Kak Jihoon, berapa role lagi yang belum diisi?" Jihoon membuka handphonenya dan menyebutkan role apa saja yang masih harus diisi untuk kru produksi film ini.

"Masih ada _Production Manager_ , _Assistant Director_ , _Production Designer_ , _Sound Engineer_ , Editor, dan _cast_. Kenapa?"

Minghao merenung sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kalau yang departemen artistik itu yang _Production Designer_ kan, Kak? Aku mau usul temanku, Lee Seokmin, 10 IPA 1," jelas Minghao dengan bersemangat.

"Oh, iya. Seokmin cocok sih, akun insta dia sangat estetik," kata Wonwoo mengiyakan. Untung bagi mereka, Seokmin sedang bersama Mingyu di tengah lapangan basket, bermain basket.

"Seokmin!" panggil Minghao. Ketika Seokmin menoleh, Minghao memberi gestur untuk menyuruhnya menghampirinya. Dengan cepat, Minghao menjelaskan situasi mereka pada Seokmin. Yang diceritakan mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, gimana? Mau?"

"Bentar, bentar. Simpelnya, _Production Designer_ itu penata artistik. Spesifiknya, dia ngapain?"

Soonyoung angkat bicara. " _Production Designer_ tuh kamu yang tanggung jawab aspek artistik filmnya. Set, _color palette_ , properti, kostum, make up. Semua yang ditangkap kamera, kecuali cast, itu tanggung jawabmu."

Seperti Minghao, tanpa ragu, Seokmin setuju. "Wah, mau banget sih. Kapan mulai?" Antusiasme Seokmin mengundang tawa keempat orang lain.

"Santai, tunggu tanggal mainnya."

* * *

 **[lee jihoon & S. Coups; 17.49]**

 **lee jihoon** : director kwon soonyoung 11 ipa 3

 **lee jihoon** : cinematographer xu minghao 10 ipa 1, yang biasanya pegang video profile dia juga

 **lee jihoon** : production designer lee seokmin 10 ipa 1, cek instagramnya dia artistik banget

 **lee jihoon** : aku percaya dengan taste mereka

 **S. Coups** : terbaik emang wakasieku

 **S. Coups** : production manager yoon jeonghan 12 ipa 5

 **lee jihoon** : MODUS BANGET YA

 **S. Coups** : all's fair in love and war

 **S. Coups** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **lee jihoon** : berarti kurang sound engineer, assistant director, editor, dan casts

 **S. Coups** : kalo kamu juga jadi editor gimana ji

 **S. Coups** : mau nggak?

* * *

 **[lee jihoon & chewhansol; 18.00]**

 **lee jihoon** : hansol aku mau tanya deh

 **chewhansol:** ya mba ji

 **chewhansol:** chan latian basket mba lagi nggak sama aku

 **lee jihoon** : bukan itu yang mau aku tanyain

 **lee jihoon** : kalo kamu diminta buat jadi sound engineer di kru produksi film pendek, mau nggak?

 **chewhansol:** sound engineer?

 **lee jihoon** : kepala departemen suara

 **lee jihoon:** ngemonitor sound recording pas syuting, leveling & mixing sound, sama bikin scoring buat film

 **chewhansol:** hmmmm

 **chewhansol:** interesting

 **lee jihoon** : mau nggak?

 **chewhansol:** very interesting

 **chewhansol:** dikasih kebebasan berekspresi nggak

 **lee jihoon** : iya, tapi semua harus lewat persetujuan director dulu

 **lee jihoon:** bakal aku bantu kok untuk urusan itu

 **chewhansol** : oh mba ji rolenya apa?

 **lee jihoon:** aku producer sama editor

 **chewhansol** : okay aku mau

 **lee jihoon** : YES THANK YOU SO MUCH

* * *

"Dek."

Chan menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang sedang tekun mengerjakan sesuatu pada laptopnya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang keluarga, Chan menonton TV sementara Jihoon dengan laptopnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 namun kakak beradik itu masih bertahan di ruang keluarga.

"Apa, Mba?"

 **[lee jihoon** **&** **HOSHI; 22.31]**

 **lee jihoon** : soonyoung, kalo assistant directormu lee chan, gimana?

"Aku lagi bikin film pendek, mau jadi Assistant Director, nggak?"

 **HOSHI** : lee chan anak dance?

 **HOSHI:** dia berpengalaman jadi asdir?

 **lee jihoon:** nggak juga, tapi dia fast learner

 **lee jihoon:** dan dia lumayan paham dengan urusan beginian

 **lee jihoon** : hah chan dance?

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan adiknya ikut ekskul dance? "Assistant Director? Bantu-bantuin Director pas bikin film gitu kan?" tanya Chan balik.

Jihoon tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Bantuin Directornya ngerjain tugasnya. Simpel kok, bikin shot list sama jadi tangan kanan Directornya pas syuting. "

"Hmm... Directornya siapa?"

 **HOSHI** : iya

 **HOSHI** : kenapa emang

"Directornya Soonyoung IPA 3."

"Oh, Kak Soonyoung? Mau deh!"

 **lee jihoon** : gapapa, kaget aja

 **lee jihoon:** jadi gimana? mau nggak?

 **HOSHI:** iyaaa gakpapaaa

 **lee jihoon** : oke deh

 **lee jihoon:** fix chan asdir

"Dek, kamu ikut dance?"

Chan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebuah cengiran muncul di bibirnya. "Hehe, iya."

 **HOSHI** : siaap!

 _to be continued._

* * *

a/n: lusa aku uas dan selasa aku ada deadline paper yang belum aku kerjakan sama sekali. and I decided to start this. yay for me. terinspirasi dari konsepnya clap tentang self-producing video, and I can totally relate to it karena aku sendiri baru aja selesai memproduksi film pendek dan rasanya SENENG BANGET so I thought why not? seventeen as movie production crew?

semoga pada suka ya hehe pls do review!

edit: here comes the long overdue edit im so sorry guys dont hate me btw i spend the whole year making other short movies so that's where ive been im so sorry once again

-fyrgebraec


	2. Change Up

**Teen, Age**

 _fyrgebraec_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ SEVENTEEN / _**Support Cast:**_ Other idols / _**GS (genderswitched):**_ Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan / _**Genre:**_ romance, friendship / _**Length:**_ chaptered / _**Rating:**_ G

 _Camera? Rolling! Sound? Speeding! Scene 13, shot 3, take 1, action! Specialized Videotape Technology Incorporation presents: Teen, Age._

* * *

"Jun, mau kemana?" tanya Soonyoung ketika Jun beranjak dari kursi di sebelahnya, sesaat setelah bel tanda istirahat berdering. Jun mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. "Mau ke kantin sama Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Ikut?"

Soonyoung mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Jun. "Mau bahas film ya?" tanya Jun.

"Iya, deadline final draft script-nya Rabu. Lalu Sabtu ada open casting. Ikut open casting dong!"

"Siapa ikut open casting?" suara Jihoon menginterupsi percakapan Jun dan Soonyoung. Terlihat Wonwoo di sebelah Jihoon, tangan kanannya menenteng laptop dan tangan kirinya mendekap buku. Empat orang itu mengambil tempat duduk di meja kantin. Wonwoo langsung membuka laptopnya dan menyibukkan diri.

"Aku suruh Jun ikut open casting," jawab Soonyoung sambil mengintip layar laptop Wonwoo. Yang dibicarakan mengangkat alisnya. "Kata siapa aku mau?"

Mendengar hal itu, Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Soonyoung langsung mengeluh kencang.

"Yaah, Jun, kan kamu udah berpengalaman!"

"Ih, sayang banget, muka kaya kamu tuh cocoknya buat di depan kamera!"

"Padahal ini perannya cocok banget buat kamu, tau."

Wonwoo memutar laptopnya agar menghadap ke Soonyoung dan Jun. Di layar, terpampang file script film. Keduanya mendekat ke layar untuk melihat lebih jelas. Setelah beberapa menit membaca, wajah mereka menunjukkan raut terkesan.

"Menurutku sih, secara script bagus, tapi dialognya coba dibikin lebih organik. Terus, kita juga harus koordinasi lagi sama Minghao untuk deskripsi shots-nya," komentar Soonyoung dengan senyum lebar, puas dengan hasil script writer-nya. Wonwoo membalas senyumnya dan mengangkat jempolnya lalu sibuk mengetik di handphone-nya. "Eh, Soon, Minghao nanti sore nggak ada acara, kumpul bertiga yuk buat bahas shots-nya!"

"Jun, menurut kamu gimana?" tanya Jihoon pada Jun yang masih terdiam. Perlahan, Jun menjawab.

"Kapan open casting?"

Penghuni kantin siang itu menoleh heran pada suara teriakan heboh dari meja di tengah kantin yang berisi tiga orang murid dan satu murid lain yang sedang megap-megap karena tiga murid tersebut mengerumuni dan memeluknya.

* * *

 **[lee jihoon & HOSHI; 15.46]**

 **HOSHI:**

[OPEN CASTING FILM PENDEK SHORT MOVIE COMPETITION]

Calling all aspiring actors and actresses!

OSIS SMA Pledis mengadakan open casting untuk cast dalam film pendek untuk Movie Competition. Kami membutuhkan:

-2 cast perempuan

-2 cast laki-laki

-Bisa acting/sangat ingin belajar acting

-Berkemauan tinggi

-Flexible dengan jadwal

Open Casting diadakan hari Sabtu, 21 Agustus di ruang 45 pukul 10. Untuk pendaftaran dan informasi lebih lanjut, hubungi Jihoon (ID: leejihoon96) atau Soonyoung (ID: naegahosh).

 **HOSHI:** gimana

 **lee jihoon:** bagus

 **lee jihoon:** aku sebar ya

 **HOSHI:** yoiii

* * *

 **[teri masketir; 15.47]**

 **the8:** [shared OSIS SMA Pledis's post]

 **the8:** gyu gamau ikut?

 **the8:** kak wonwoo scriptwriternya loh

 **kiming:** bercanda

 **DK:** beneran kak wonwoo

 **DK:** tuh ikut aja

 **DK:** lumayan modus tipis

 **kiming:** modus tipis

 **kiming:** :)))

 **the8:** eh tapi beneran gyu

 **the8:** ikut open casting dong

 **DK:** iya actingmu ga jelek2 amat

 **the8:** emang ga jelek sih sebenernya

 **DK:** bagus malah

 **kiming:** fak jangan diinget

 **DK:** ah bacot

 **DK:** aku bilang kak jihoon ya kamu ikut

 **kiming:** bercanda

 **DK:** [sent a photo]

 **the8:** HAHAHAHAHAAH BENERAN DONG

 **kiming:** SIANYING

 **kiming:** BERCANDANYA JELEK WOY

 **kiming:** WOY

 **kiming:** KUDA JAWAB

 **kiming:** HAO JAWAB

 **kiming:** WOYYYYYY

 **the8:** gaikut ikut anyingggg

 **DK:** luv u babe

 **kiming:** BANGS-

* * *

 **[jeonghannie & Jisoo; 17.05]**

 **jeonghannie:** sayang

 **Jisoo:** salkir ya :)

 **Jisoo:** aku jisoo bukan seungcheol :)

 **jeonghannie:** nggak salkir:((

 **jeonghannie:** anyway

 **jeonghannie:** open casting yuk

 **Jisoo:** kamu aja ah wkwk

 **jeonghannie:** maksudku kamu yang open casting

 **jeonghannie:** yukkk

 **Jisoo:** hah kok tiba-tiba aku

 **jeonghannie:** soalnya actingmu bagusssss

 **Jisoo:** that was one time, okay

 **Jisoo:** dipaksa lagi

 **jeonghannie:** ya makanya itu

 **jeonghannie:** aku paksa kamu

 **jeonghannie:** dicoba aja dulu

 **jeonghannie:** lagian kan gatau keterima apa nggak;)

 **Jisoo:** duhhhhh

 **Jisoo:** ure lucky ure my best friend

* * *

 **[jeju x nyc x iksan; 17.15]**

 **Divaboo:** pingin open casting deh

 **chan:** IKUT AJA SUMPAH

 **chan:** IKUTTTT

 **chan:** KALO MAU LATIAN DULU NANTI AKU TEMENIN

 **chewhansol:** #BooyonceBiggestFan

 **chan:** #KipasTerbesarBooyonce

 **chewhansol:** we support you kwan!

 **Divaboo:** huhu my besfrens

 **Divaboo:** apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpa kalian

 **chewhansol:** ansos

 **chan:** hansol jgn curhat gitu dong

 **Divaboo:** iya hansol jangan ngomongin diri sendiri deh

 **chewhansol:** jahat :(

* * *

Kertas berserakan di atas karpet mengelilingi tiga orang yang sedang duduk di ruang OSIS. Sebuah laptop terbuka di depan Jihoon, sementara Soonyoung dan Seungcheol sedang membaca dari kertas-kertas itu. Layar laptop menunjukkan beberapa _window_ video yang diputar berulang kali oleh Jihoon.

"Si Seungkwan itu bagus actingnya, ya nggak sih?" ujar Jihoon sambil menonton _clip_ Seungkwan di laptopnya.

Soonyoung menggumam kecil memikirkan perkataan Jihoon. "Iya, bisa nyanyi juga. Lumayan buat poin tambahan," jawabnya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas yang ia baca—hasil wawancara Seungkwan.

Sore ini, mereka telah melakukan _casting_ terhadap sepuluh pendaftar untuk empat _main role_ yang tersedia dalam scriptnya. Dari sepuluh pendaftar tersebut, mereka telah memilih tiga _cast_ , dua di antaranya _cast_ laki-laki dan satu lagi _cast_ perempuan.

 _Cast_ laki-laki yang pertama mereka pilih, tak lain adalah Wen Junhui yang beberapa hari yang lalu dibujuk untuk mengikuti casting oleh Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Selain sudah memiliki pengalaman, hasil castingnya juga dengan jelas membedakan kelasnya antara dirinya dengan pendaftar lain. Yang kedua adalah Kim Mingyu, murid kelas 10 yang mengakunya tidak memiliki pengalaman _acting_. Hasil castingnya berkata lain: ia jelas-jelas bisa _acting_ dengan baik. _Cast_ perempuan pertama mereka adalah Hong Jisoo, murid kelas 12 yang juga mengaku tidak berpengalaman, namun memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat ketiga petinggi kru itu memilihnya.

Untuk cast perempuan mereka yang terakhir, mereka bertiga sedang mempertimbangkan seorang gadis kelas 10 bernama Boo Seungkwan, seorang aktris teater yang bakatnya adalah menyanyi. Ia belajar _acting_ ketika menjadi pemeran dalam musikal di komunitas teaternya, suatu hal yang ia jadikan sebagai keunggulannya dalam open casting ini. Terbukti, di antara tiga pendaftar _cast_ perempuan yang masih dievaluasi, Seungkwan-lah yang paling menonjol.

"Kalau aku, pilih Seungkwan," kata Seungcheol dengan nada final.

"Aku juga," timpal Jihoon. Keduanya menatap Soonyoung dengan antisipatif. Yang ditunggu tidak menjawab, masih _me-replay_ hasil casting Seungkwan di laptop Jihoon. Ketika _clip_ -nya selesai diputar, Soonyoung mengangkat pandangannya dari laptop Jihoon dan kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku juga. Cast kita udah fix!"

* * *

 **[Teen, Age Production Crew!; 18.00]**

 _S. Coups created Teen, Age Production Crew!_

 _S. Coups added lee jihoon, HOSHI, jeonghannie, Jisoo, the8, DK, jun, Divaboo, chewhansol, ms. beanie, chan, kiming to the group._

 **S. Coups:** Halo teman2 semua! Terima kasih karena telah bersedia menjadi bagian dari crew production dan cast untuk film "Teen, Age" untuk Short Movie Competition! Pertama, kami mau menyampaikan berikut susunan crewnya:

● Executive Producer: Choi Seungcheol (12 IPA 3)

● Director: Kwon Soonyoung (11 IPA 3)

● Producer: Lee Jihoon (11 IPA 4)

● Production Manager: Yoon Jeonghan (12 IPA 5)

● Assistant Director: Lee Chan (10 IPS 1)

● Cinematographer: Xu Minghao (10 IPA 1)

● Script Writer: Jeon Wonwoo (11 IPA 4)

● Production Designer: Lee Seokmin (10 IPA 1)

● Sound Engineer & Music Supervisor: Chwe Hansol (10 IPS 1)

● Editor: Lee Jihoon (11 IPA 4) & Xu Minghao (10 IPA 1)

● Casts: Hong Jisoo (12 IPS 2), Wen Junhui (11 IPA 3), Kim Mingyu (10 IPA 1), Boo Seungkwan (10 IPS 2)

aku seungcheol sebagai kasie 8 dan exprod mau mengucapkan selamat datang dan selamat bekerja. Semoga produksi film ini berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan!

 **lee jihoon:** halo semuanya, aku jihoon sebagai wakasie 8 dan producer sekaligus editor film Teen, Age. Untuk penyampaian informasi berikutnya kita akan adakan rapat besar nih hari sabtu siang besok dan semuanya wajib hadir. Mohon yang berhalangan hadir kabari secepatnya ya!

 **S. Coups:** eh ini udah pada kenal belom sih

 **S. Coups:** KENALAN DONG FRENS

 **jeonghannie:** halo semuaa aku yoon jeonghan 12 ipa 5 selaku production manager!

 **Jisoo:** malem temen2, aku hong jisoo 12 ips 2 selaku cast

 **Divaboo:** halooo semuaaaa aku boo seungkwan 10 ips 2 selaku cast jugaa

 **DK:** halo kakak2 dan teman2 aku lee seokmin 10 ipa 1 sebagai production designer

 **chan:** aku lee chan 10 ips 1 selaku asistant director, mohon bimbingannya kakak2 dan teman2 semua

 **ms. beanie:** aku jeon wonwoo 11 ipa 4 selaku scriptwriter, salam kenal teman2

 **kiming:** halo aku kim mingyu 10 ipa 1 selaku cast!

 **the8:** halo semua aku xu minghao selaku cinematographer & editor

 **ms. beanie:** minghao temenku ada yang pingin deket sama kamu nih

 **the8:** oh ya? siapaa kak wonwoo?

 **ms. beanie:** jun ditanyain tuh siapa

 **kiming:** wkwkwkwkwkwwkwk hao

 **jun:** mingyu temenku ada yg pingin kenalan sama kamu juga nih

 **jun:** namanya jeon wonwoo 11 ipa 4 selaku scriptwriter

 **DK:** wkwkwkwwkwkwkwkw

 **the8:** wkwkwkwwkwkwkwkw

 **Jisoo:** asik yaa banyak yang sekelas disini

 **jeonghannie:** yang kelas 12 semuanya beda kelas :(

 **lee jihoon:** iya kak seungcheol sama kak jeonghan jadi gabisa pacaran di kelas ya

 **Jisoo:** SLKJGHSDLK

 **Jisoo:** JIHOON OMG BURN

 **jeonghannie:** :((

 **S. Coups:** biarin yang penting punya pacar, emang kamu ji

 **lee jihoon:** kok galak

 **jeonghannie:** ih udaaah jangan berantem!

 **kiming:** aku gamau sekelas sama minghao seokmin aslinya:(

 **kiming:** mereka yang ikut2 aku kak:(

 **the8:** yaudah seok kita besok gak usah nemenin mingyu ya

 **DK:** iya emang mingyu yang paling pioneer deh

 **jun:** wonu ditemenin dong itu mingyunya kasian katanya gapunya temen

 **chewhansol:** hai semua aku chwe hansol dari 10 ips 1 sekelas sama chan

 **chewhansol:** oiya aku selaku sound engineer

 **S. Coups:** kita kurang siapa sih baru 12

 **jun: soonyoung**

 **[Teen, Age Production Crew!; 24.55]**

 **HOSHI:** apaan nih

 **HOSHI:** oh

 **HOSHI:** halo semua aku kwon soonyoung 11 ipa 3 selaku director yang baru bangun tidur

 **lee jihoon:** ya lord

* * *

 **[Teen, Age Production Crew!; 18.32]**

 **jeonghannie:** guysss ada yang masih di ro nggak abis rapat

 **jeonghannie:** boleh tolong liatin ada charger laptopnya seungcheol ketinggalan nggak

 **Divaboo:** adaa kak

 **Divaboo:** have fun ngedatenya kak jeonghan sama kak seungcheol!

 **jeonghannie:** [sent a photo]

 **jeonghannie:** BAJAK SEUNGCHEOL

 **Divaboo:** gemes bangeeeettt

 **Divaboo:** jg mau:(

 **chan:** lah tiap kamu bucin sama hansol aku kan selalu jadi obat nyamuk-_-

 **kiming:** demi apa hansol sm seungkwan pacaran

 **Divaboo:** CHAN LEBAY DEH kamu gapernah jd obat nyamuk:(((

 **the8:** ohhh pantes kalian berdua tiap hari pulang bareng

 **Divaboo:** EH GOSIP APAAN NIH

 **Divaboo:** hansol sama aku nggak pacaran!

 **Jisoo:** chan gapapa kok aku jg kerjaannya jadi obat nyamuknya jeonghan seungcheol:)))))))

 **chewhansol:** apa nih sebut2

 **chewhansol:** hah sejak kapan aku pacaran sm seungkwan

 **Divaboo:** TUHHH

 **chan:** hhhhh

 **kiming:** eh kebetulan banget deh kak jisoo

 **kiming:** seokmin lagi jomblo tuh

 **jeonghannie:** astaga mingyu

 **S. Coups:** kasian seokminnya

 **Jisoo:** heh lau kalo mau ninggal pacaran seengganya cariin cowo dong:(

 **HOSHI:** NAEGAHOSH IS IN THE HOUSE

 **HOSHI:** kak cheol chargernya di rak sie 8

 **HOSHI:** tadi sweaternya kak jisoo ketinggalan terus dibawa wonu

 **Jisoo:** OIYAAAA thankyou wonu!

 **Jisoo:** besok boleh tolong bawa ga, aku ambil di kelasmuu

 **chewhansol:** kak soonyoung bawa apa dong

 **lee jihoon:** beban hidup

 **HOSHI:** bawa diri

 **the8:** diri = beban hidup?

 **lee jihoon:** YANG NGOMONG MINGHAO YA BUKAN AKU

 **jun:** tapi emang bener

 **HOSHI:** fakyu ol

* * *

 **[Teen, Age Production Crew!; 13.00]**

 **HOSHI:** jangan lupa nanti reading gengssss jam 15.30 tet di ro no telat

 **HOSHI:** karakternya diresapi, coba biar feelingnya pas

 **HOSHI:** nanti bawa script gapapa tapi kalo udah afal mantap abis

 **Divaboo:** siap director!

 **Jisoo:** okayyy

 **jun:** ok sayang

 **kiming:** okeee kakkkk

 **lee jihoon:** wonu jgn lupa dateng

 **ms. beanie:** ji aku duduk di sebelahmu ngapain ngechat

* * *

 **[quack quack trio; 19.35]**

 **jun:** gimana won

 **jun:** masi idup ga abis dianterin pulang

 **lee jihoon:** sama-sama ya won

 **jun:** sembah lee jihoon mak comblang favorit kita semua

 **jun:** ji mau juga dong nganterin minghao pulang

 **lee jihoon:** hmmm bisa diatur

 **ms. beanie:** help aku tu gabisa diginiin huHUHUhhuhu hatiku ga kuatttt

 **lee jihoon:** akhirnya muncul juga

 **jun:** DIAPAIN AJA WON

 **lee jihoon:** hus-_-

 **ms. beanie:** huhuhuhu dia baik bgtttt trs ganteng bgt!

 **ms. beanie:** dia bener2 nawarin aku paket jaketnya dong padahal rumahku jauh kan itungannya tapi ttp aku disuruh pake jaket dia

 **ms. beanie:** taunya DIA SATU KOMPLEK SAMA AKUUU

 **ms. beanie:** terus awalnya kaya awkward gitu tapi lama2 nggakkkk

 **ms. beanie:** duh pokoknya

 **ms. beanie:** crazy in love

 **jun:** peluk ga pas dibonceng? ^_^

 **lee jihoon:** wonu mah bermoral, emang lu

 **ms. beanie:** GAMUNGKIN PELUK PLS DEH

 **jun:** ji pls aku juga ingin dicomblangin sama minghao

 **jun:** name your price

 **lee jihoon:** jasa biro jodoh tidak gratis ya teman-teman

 **ms. beanie:** siap ji besok kutraktir di kantin ya i sarang u so much

 **jun:** eh won, kalo kapan2 aku nganter minghao pulang aku gabisa nganter kamu ya

 **ms. beanie:** best case scenarionya sih aku jg hari itu dianter mingyu pulang hehe

 **lee jihoon:** have fun & good luck my friends

 **jun:** ji masa kamu ga naksir siapa2 sih

 **jun:** nggak salah sih cuma bingung aja

 **ms. beanie:** mungkin kita aja yang gatau jun, kali ada yang nyantol di hati dingin jihoon

 **lee jihoon:** hmm

* * *

 **[teri masketir; 19.58]**

 **kiming:** jadi begini ya rasanya surga

 **DK:** surga? ngaji aja kaga lancar

 **DK:** kapan terakhir jumatan lu

 **the8:** NGAKAK PARBET

 **kiming:** ajg

 **DK:** canda ih sayang

 **the8:** ada apa gyu

 **kiming:** tebak siapa yang abis nganter kak wonu pulang

 **the8:** kak jun?

 **DK:** oiya mereka sering pulang bareng kan

 **kiming:** -_-

 **kiming:** tebak lagi

 **the8:** kak jisoo?

 **kiming:** hhh

 **kiming:** AKU ABIS NGANTERIN KAK WONU PULANG

 **DK:** boong

 **kiming:** LAH

 **the8:** wkwkwkwkw seokmin

 **the8:** boong

 **kiming:** -_-

 **kiming:** tadi selesai reading jam 6an terus kita ngobrol dulu di ro, eh tbtb kak wonu ditelpon disuruh pulang. doi kan biasanya pulang naek mobil kak jun bareng kak jihoon tapi kak jun masih dibriefing kak soonyoung tentang perannya

 **kiming:** tbtb kak jihoon

 **kiming:** "pulang sama mingyu aja kan mingyu udah selesai"

 **kiming:** YAUDAH TERUS KITA PULANG BARENG

 **kiming:** TERNYATA KITA SEKOMPLEK

 **the8:** jir beneran

 **the8:** wtf

 **DK:** INI PASTI GARA2 TADI KITA SHOLAT

 **DK:** YANG PERTAMA DAPET BAROKAHNYA MINGYU

 **the8:** terus di jalan gimana gyuuuu

 **kiming:** kak wonu gak bawa jaket terus aku kasi jaketku

 **the8:** anying modusnya bisa banget

 **DK:** PINTER JUGA YA LU TERNYATA HAHAHAHA

 **the8:** fix jaketnya sebulan ga dicuci

 **DK:** hao kalo kamu juga cinlok sama kak jun harus cerita ya

 **the8:** AMEN

* * *

 **[lee jihoon & HOSHI; 23.10]**

 **HOSHI:** ji masih bangun?

 **lee jihoon:** iya

 **lee jihoon:** ada apa?

 **HOSHI:** sibuk gak

 **lee jihoon:** ngga, kenapa?

 **HOSHI:** boleh ganggu gak

 **lee jihoon:** kan udah tiap hari

 _Incoming call: HOSHI_

"Halo?" tanya Jihoon ragu dari tempatnya di tempat tidur, laptop terbuka di hadapannya, setelah mengangkat panggilan dadakan dari Soonyoung. Terdengar gemerisik dari ujung lain.

"Ji, aku butuh banget bantuan." Tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan sapaan, Soonyoung berkata. Jihoon mengangkat alisnya.

Belum sempat Jihoon menjawab, Soonyoung menyelanya. "Eh, bentar, aku ganggu kamu nggak? Kamu lagi ngapain?"

"Nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain, laptopan aja. Butuh bantuan apa?"

"Jadi aku tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi. Buat editingnya. Di scene Jun ngeliat jam, kan awalnya match cut ke jamnya Kak Jisoo. Tapi menurutku nanti efek continue-nya nggak dapet kalau kaya gitu. Terus aku mikir, kalau kita pakai cutting on action terus transition ke jamnya Kak Jisoo, bisa smooth nggak? Menurutku lebih continue kalau transitionnya kaya gitu. Menurutmu gimana?"

"Sebentar," jawab Jihoon, membayangkan adegan yang barusan dideskripsikan Soonyoung, "berarti kamu harus minta ganti shot sama Minghao dong? Kecuali kalau kamu mau pakai dolly in."

"Ganti shot? Kalau ganti shot, bagusnya gimana emang?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Still footage jamnya Jun, sound effect detik jam, transition cut to black, terus baru jamnya Kak Jisoo. Kalau pakai movement, lebih bagus pakai match cut. Kaya di A Space Odyssey."

"Oh! Iya, benar juga. Hmm, kalau kamu lebih suka yang mana?"

"Aku lebih suka yang cutting on action, kan katamu tadi bakal lebih continue."

"Sip, tapi nanti aku bakal tetep minta additional shots aja ke Minghao, buat jaga-jaga. Terus, buat yang scene-nya Seungkwan..."

Mereka menghabiskan hampir dua jam berikutnya mengobrol, terutama tentang editing film. Harus Jihoon akui, taste Soonyoung sangat bagus. Ia paham apa yang ia inginkan dan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mencapai hal tersebut. Sangat visioner, yang aslinya sejalan dengan prinsip Jihoon, namun dengan sentuhan realistis yang membuat pandangannya bukan khayalan.

"Ya ampun, udah setengah 1 pagi. Maaf ya Ji, jadi bikin kamu tidur telat," Soonyoung meminta maaf, terdengar bersalah, di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka tentang film favorit satu sama lain. Topik obrolan sudah jauh melenceng dari tujuan utama yaitu tentang editing film, namun Jihoon mendapati dirinya tidak peduli sedikitpun. Berbicara dengan Soonyoung itu ternyata menyenangkan.

Jihoon tertawa, dan ia tidak tahu hal ini, tapi Soonyoung ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Santai aja, aku sudah sering tidur jam 3 pagi dan bangun jam 5 pagi. Kamu sendiri nggak tidur?"

"Wah, sama dong kita. Aku juga sering tidur jam 3 pagi tapi bangunnya jam 7, terus masuk kelas setelah istirahat pertama. Hehe," jawab Soonyoung tanpa rasa malu. Jihoon tertawa sekali lagi dan kali ini detak jantung Soonyoung mulai berpacu.

"Ih, kamu kok nggak bilang!"

"Habis, nggak penting. Eh sebentar, hari Sabtu bakal ada _location scouting_ , kamu ikut nggak?"

"Iyalah, kan aku producer. Ya sudah, ayo tidur. Good night, Soonyoung, jangan skip pelajaran pertama ya."

"Selamat tidur, Jihoon, nanti kalau jam setengah 6 aku belum ngechat kamu, telpon aku ya! Bangunin, mau nggak?"

"Iya, mau. Sudah ayo tidur. Sweet dreams, Soonyoung."

"Sweet dreams, Jihoon."

Malam itu Soonyoung bermimpi tentang tawa seorang gadis berambut pendek yang galak dan Jihoon bermimpi tentang bentuk mata pukul 10.10.

* * *

 **[Teen, Age Production Crew!; 18.13]**

 **jeonghannie:** malem teman2! Besok akan ada location scouting di dua lokasi, yaitu coworking space (Fast Pace Co.) dan studio (Carat Records Studio). Meeting pointnya di sekolah jam 8 pagi, terus jam 9 kita berangkat. Transportasi akan disediakan ketika berangkat dari sekolah dan pulang dari lokasi-lokasi tersebut. Isi absen ya kalau mau ikut, biar bisa disiapkan transportnya.

Yang ikut location scouting:

1\. Soonyoung (motor)

2\. Seokmin (motor)

3\. Mingyu (motor)

4\. Jisoo

5\. Jeonghan

6.

7.

 **HOSHI:** eh bentar

 **HOSHI:** kak jisoo jadinya ikut dari pagi apa langsung nunggu di studio?

 **Jisoo:** aku ikut dari pagi ajaa

 **the8:** Yang ikut location scouting:

1\. Soonyoung (motor)

2\. Seokmin (motor)

3\. Mingyu (motor)

4\. Jisoo

5\. Jeonghan

6\. Minghao

7.

 **the8:** btw kak soonyoung, aku butuh bawa lensa apa aja buat location scouting?

 **HOSHI:** bawa 50 mm ajaa cukup, tripod aku yang bawa

 **the8:** okkk

 **S. Coups:** Yang ikut location scouting:

1\. Soonyoung (motor)

2\. Seokmin (motor)

3\. Mingyu (motor)

4\. Jisoo

5\. Jeonghan

6\. Minghao

7\. Seungcheol (motor)

 **lee jihoon:** Yang ikut location scouting:

1\. Soonyoung (motor)

2\. Seokmin (motor)

3\. Mingyu (motor)

4\. Jisoo

5\. Jeonghan

6\. Minghao

7\. Seungcheol (motor)

8\. jihoon

 **Jisoo:** oh tumben seungcheol ga bawa mobil?

 **S. Coups:** iya dipake kakak wkwk

 **HOSHI:** temen2 yang pada mau nebeng motor jangan lupa bawa helm apalagi yg nebeng w

 **HOSHI:** cuma punya helm satu hehe

 **S. Coups:** ayooo pada ikut ntar ditraktir sama mingyu

 **kiming:** iya pada pesen yang banyak ya dibayarin kak seungcheol!

 **chewhansol:** hah ditraktir di mana emang

 **DK:** restoran sebelah fast pace

 **chan:** monday to saturday?

 **HOSHI:** iya itu coworking space sama restoran punya mingyu

 **chan:** DEMI APA...

 **chewhansol:** Yang ikut location scouting:

1\. Soonyoung (motor)

2\. Seokmin (motor)

3\. Mingyu (motor)

4\. Jisoo

5\. Jeonghan

6\. Minghao

7\. Seungcheol (motor)

8\. jihoon

9\. hansol (motor)

 **chan:** Yang ikut location scouting:

1\. Soonyoung (motor)

2\. Seokmin (motor)

3\. Mingyu (motor)

4\. Jisoo

5\. Jeonghan

6\. Minghao

7\. Seungcheol (motor)

8\. jihoon

9\. hansol (motor)

10\. chan!

 **jeonghannie:** jun wonu seungkwan ga ikut nihh?

 **ms. beanie:** huhu maaf kak besok ada nikahan sodara:(

 **jun:** masi tentatif kakkkk kalo bisa ikut aku kayanya nyusul

 **kiming:** yaah:(

 **lee jihoon:** hmm

 **HOSHI:** eh eh hansol besok jangan lupa bawa zoomnya yak

 **HOSHI:** kalo bisa memorinya jg bawa

 **chewhansol:** oke siap kak

 **chewhansol:** btw seungkwan lagi dirawat kak gabisa ikut

 **S. Coups:** seungkwan sakit apaaa?

 **chewhansol:** gejala typhus

 **lee jihoon:** besok jenguk seungkwan sekalian yuk

 **ms. beanie:** HUHU SEUNGKWAN GET WELL SOON:((

 **Jisoo:** seungkwan honey get well soon :(

 **the8:** seungkwaaaannn cepet sembuh yaaaa!

 **the8:** iya jenguk seungkwan yukk

 **lee jihoon:** seungkwan cepet sembuh ya!

 **DK:** btw hansol tau darimana seungkwan sakit?

 **chewhansol:** tadi aku abis jenguk dia seok

 **Jisoo:** yaampun kalian tuh seriusan ga pacaran?

 **jeonghannie:** jadiin lah...

 **jeonghannie:** anyway SEUNGKWAN BBY GET WELL SOON!

 **kiming:** seungkwan get well soonnnnn

 **Divaboo:** AAAAA SEMUANYAAAA MAKASIH BANYAK:(((

 **Divaboo:** love u all:(( maaf besok gabisa ikut location scoutingggg

 **Divaboo:** GAUSAH REPOT-REPOT JENGUKKK BENERAN DEEHH:(

 **HOSHI:** ihhh nggak repotttt

 **HOSHI:** hansol nanti share alamatnya dongg

 **S. Coups:** eh bentar2 kalo kita jenguknya rombongan kaya sirkus gini seungkwannya apa nggak malah sumpek?

 **DK:** ohiya...

 **Divaboo:** kalo kalian mau jenguk gapapa kokk ga kaya sirkus wkwkwwk

 **Divaboo:** tapi kalo repot gausahhh

 **lee jihoon:** yaampun buat crew sendiri masa repot

 **S. Coups:** kalo jam 4an gitu bisa nggakk kwan?

 **Divaboo:** bisa kok kakk

 **HOSHI:** kalo gitu urutannya fast pace, studio, terus jenguk seungkwan ya

 **kiming:** siaap bos

 _to be continued._

* * *

a/n: doakan uasku ya teman-teman. tinggal satu nih besok.

aku lupa ngomong nih, ini ficnya chat fic dengan deskripsi. sejauh ini aku suka banget pake chat untuk menyampaikan maksudku dengan sederhana jadi nggak terlalu banyak deskripsi dan dialog langsung.

maaf ya ini chapternya setengah informatif setengah filler karena aku uas tapi juga pingin nulis jadi ya. daripada keburu ilang idenya. dan aku juga ga sabar untuk mereka bener2 mulai produksi filmnya tapi aku ngerasa harus ada backstory sebelum krunya terbentuk biar ga ngebingungin "hah kok si ini tiba2 jadi ini" gitu.

untuk yang bingung tentang roles dalam short film production, akan aku jelaskan chapter depan pas krunya udah lengkap dan semua karakter udah muncul dengan role masing-masing. jadi sabar aja ya hehe. tapi kalo udah penasaran BANGET, aku saranin buat buka instagramnya studioantelope dan buka link blog mereka, karena sebagian besar aku mengacu pada roles dari mereka. penjelasan roles yg aku tulis di atas adalah oversimplifying banget dari job description aslinya.

ficnya akan agak slow burn, terutama tentang shipsnya. so bear with me please hehe. plussss review ya guys plspls so i kno what you think of this! dan it gives me more motivation to update faster yay THANKS A LOT

edit: ONCE AGAIN IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG OVERDUE EDIT

-fyregebraec


	3. Without You

**Teen, Age**

 _fyrgebraec_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ SEVENTEEN / _**Support Cast:**_ Other idols / _**GS (genderswitched):**_ Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan / _**Genre:** _romance, friendship / _**Length:** _chaptered / _**Rating:**_ G

 _Camera? Rolling! Sound? Speeding! Scene 13, shot 3, take 1, action! Specialized Videotape Technology Incorporation presents: Teen, Age._

* * *

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Seperti yang kemarin telah dibicarakan, hari ini kita mau _location scouting_ ke dua lokasi, yaitu pertama Fast Pace Co, lalu ke Carats Records Studio. Setelah itu, kita jenguk Seungkwan di rumah sakit. Kita mau cek lokasi dan nyoba beberapa shot, kalau bisa sekalian _recce_ lebih baik. Kira-kira hari ini ada yang harus balik duluan atau punya _time limit_?"

Jihoon mengangkat tangannya sebelum menjawab, "Kemarin Jun sama Wonwoo bilang mau nyusul sekitar jam 2, pas kita di studio."

"Oh, hari ini lengkap berarti! Oke, sebelum kita berangkat, mungkin producer atau executive producer mau menyampaikan sesuatu?"

"Jangan lupa untuk menyelesaikan _jobdesc_ masing-masing, tapi jangan lupa untuk bersenang-senang juga. Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar dan kelanjutan produksi kita juga lancar!" kata Seungcheol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Soonyoung terlihat sama antusiasnya, melanjutkan, "Sekarang, karena ada yang bawa motor dan ada yang nggak, jadi kita harus nentuin siapa bareng siapa."

Lengan Seungcheol otomatis melingkari pundak Jeonghan, merangkulnya. "Aku sama Jeonghan," ujarnya, mengundang cibiran dari Jisoo dan Jihoon. "Bucin banget parah," bisik Jisoo kepada Jihoon. "Makanya cari pacar," potong Seungcheol, menjulurkan lidah kepada mereka berdua, sementara Jeonghan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

Hansol mengangkat tangannya. "Aku sama Chan ya, temen-temen," katanya.

"Oke, berarti kurang Kak Jisoo, Minghao, sama Jihoon yang nggak ada barengan. Silahkan pilih antara tiga laki-laki tampan ini, mau bareng siapa," kata Soonyoung, 'tiga laki-laki tampan' mengacu pada dirinya, Mingyu, dan Seokmin. Minghao memutar matanya namun tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Soonyoung.

"Aku sama Soonyoung deh, mau ngomongin tentang proposal permohonan dana," kata Jihoon.

"Aku sama Seokmin boleh nggak?" tanya Jisoo. Mingyu dan Minghao langsung berpandang-pandangan.

"Hati-hati ya Kak, Seokmin suka ngebut gitu. Agak bikin deg-degan kalo nyetir," jawab Minghao, mendelik ke arah Seokmin.

"Eh, enak aja! Tenang aja Kak Jisoo, aman kok sama aku! Mereka berdua emang suka lebay," Seokmin membela dirinya, bergerak untuk berdiri di samping Jisoo, seakan memberi kesan bahwa ucapan teman-temannya tidak benar. Jisoo melambaikan tangannya acuh tak acuh, menjawab, "Ah, nggak apa-apa, aku udah biasa kok ngebut."

Soonyoung menepukkan tangannya dan berkata, "Berarti Minghao sama Mingyu, ya! Ayo kita berangkat! Kalau nggak tahu jalan, ikutin depannya, jangan sampai hilang. Kalau hilang, ada teknologi namanya Google Maps atau Waze. Sampai ketemu di lokasi pertama!"

* * *

Jeonghan, sebagai _production manager_ , adalah yang bertanggung jawab untuk mencari lokasi _shooting_ yang tepat juga sesuai dengan gambaran _director_ dan kebutuhan _crew_. Untuk mencari lokasi syuting yang murah dan bagus itu tidak mudah, apalagi jika terdapat adegan-adegan yang harus mengikuti _floorplan_ ruangannya.

Fast Pace Co. adalah sebuah _coworking space_ di dekat pusat kota yang dikelilingi area bisnis, di mana banyaknya perkantoran di dekat situ membuat daerah itu memiliki banyak tempat bekerja luar kantor sekaligus tempat hiburan. Telah lama memiliki restoran di daerah tersebut menginspirasi keluarga Mingyu untuk mengubah separuh dari restoran milik mereka menjadi sebuah _coworking space_ untuk merevitalisasi bisnis dan menambah _market value_ yang mereka miliki.

Keluarga Mingyu bersedia meminjamkan lokasi ini tanpa _charge_ selama kegiatan produksi, baik untuk proses produksi maupun post-produksi. Dengan interiornya yang nyaman dan ruang yang luas, tempat ini sesuai dengan gambaran Seokmin sebagai art director dan memberikan keleluasaan kepada Minghao sebaga cinematographer. Soonyoung, yang belum pernah melihat lokasi ini secara langsung, memberikan persetujuannya segera setelah memasuki compound.

"Wow," seru Soonyoung ketika baru membuka pintu, "wow!"

" _I know, right?_ " gumam Jisoo yang terlihat sama kagumnya dengan Soonyoung. Para kru yang lain mengikuti di belakang mereka, masing-masing mengekspresikan ketakjuban mereka terhadap tempatnya. Pada dasarnya, remaja seumuran mereka masih belum familiar dengan konsep _coworking space_ dan jarang menggunakannya, bahkan belum pernah sama sekali. Jadi, ketercengangan mereka wajar saja.

Mereka dihampiri oleh seorang wanita berumur sekitar 40an yang dipeluk oleh Mingyu. "Semuanya, kenalin, ini ibuku," kata Mingyu memperkenalkan wanita itu. Ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kepada teman-teman Mingyu yang berkumpul. Satu per satu menyalami ibu Mingyu.

"Jadi, yang mana yang namanya Wonwoo?" tanya ibu Mingyu sembari menyalami teman-teman Mingyu. Seokmin dan Minghao tertawa paling keras, sementara Jihoon menahan tawa. Mingyu mengerang dengan keras, mengeluh, "Ma, apaan sih! Anaknya nggak ada di sini. Jangan malu-maluin dong!"

Ibu Mingyu tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Mingyu. "Iya, iya, bercanda. Yaudah, anggap rumah sendiri aja ya. Kalau mau makan bisa pesan di restoran sebelah. Selamat bersenang-senang, semuanya!"

Teman-teman Mingyu menyampaikan terima kasih mereka kepada ibu Mingyu. Ketika beliau sudah menghilang di balik pintu menuju restoran, mereka semua langsung berkicau dengan berisik dan berseru senang.

Jeonghan berdiri di sebelah Soonyoung yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian mereka dengan menepukkan tangannya dan berdehem keras-keras.

"Temen-temen kita briefing sama Kak Jeonghan dulu ya! Didengerin, biar nanti gampang ngerjain _jobdesc_ -nya."

Jeonghan memulai briefing-nya. "Makasih, Soonyoung. Jadi, ini lokasi pertama kita. Hari ini kita di sini sampai jam 1. Di sini akan terdapat 5 scenes, totalnya 20 shots. Set yang akan kita pakai untuk shooting ada di lantai satu, yaitu co-work area, photo studio, library, coridor, dan pintu masuk. Seluruh lantai dua dipakai untuk ruang kru. Karena ruang kru terbuka, suaranya bakal bocor ke bawah kalau kalian berisik, jadi mohon pengertiannya. Jangan mondar-mandir di lantai satu, soalnya nanti bisa ngubah set dan set up gear. Kalau jobdesc kalian nggak mengharuskan untuk ada di set, jangan ada di set. Paham?"

Sekumpulan jawaban "paham" terdengar, dan Jeonghan melanjutkan. "Jadwal kita hari ini selanjutnya akan dijelaskan oleh Soonyoung."

Soonyoung mulai membagi jobdesc mereka hari itu, di mana Minghao, Seokmin, Hansol, Mingyu, dan Jisoo akan bekerja bersamanya dalam aspek artistik. Sementara itu, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jihoon, dan Chan akan membahas aspek produksi.

Minghao, cinematographer, akan mengatur kamera dan mencoba mengambil gambar dari shot list yang sudah dibuat. Selain itu, ia juga bertanggung jawab mengatur lighting. Seokmin, sebagai art director, akan menentukan color palette untuk tiap scene, mendata properti apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk tiap scene, dan mengatur kostum untuk para cast sesuai dengan color palette scene itu. Sementara itu, sound engineer yaitu Hansol akan mengecek noise dan frekuensi yang tepat untuk merekam suara, sekaligus mencari spot yang tepat untuk merekam tanpa terlihat di kamera namun tetap menghasilkan suara yang jernih dan bagus.

Karena hari ini para cast dan scriptwriter tidak dapat hadir sepenuhnya, maka mereka tidak bisa melakukan recce atau gladi resik. Jadi, untuk set ini, Soonyoung akan mendampingi Mingyu dan Jisoo untuk reading di depan kamera. Hal itu dilakukan untuk membuat mereka nyaman di depan kamera dan membantu Minghao untuk mengatur shot yang akan diambilnya.

"Oke, semua siap ya!"

Camera? Rolling. Sound? Speeding. Scene 1 shot 1 take 1, action!

* * *

"Gimana tadi pas di Fast Pace?"

"Lancar, lah. Bahkan sempet foto-foto di studionya, mau liat?"

"Ih, asik banget! Liat dong."

Jihoon menunjukkan foto yang mereka ambil di Fast Pace ketika terdapat sisa waktu. Wonwoo dan Jun melihat ke layar dengan rasa ingin tahu, menggeser layar untuk melihat foto-foto lain. Ketika sampai di foto Jihoon dan Soonyoung berdua, Jun langsung mengambil handphone Jihoon dari tangan Wonwoo.

"Wow, apaan nih?" kata Jun, memeriksa fotonya dengan seksama. Jihoon melirik ke layarnya dan kembali ke kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Dia ngajak foto berdua tadi, gitu doang."

Jun bersiul sementara Wonwoo tertawa kecil. "Gitu doang?"

"Iya, gitu doang."

Wonwoo dan Jun berpandang-pandangan. "Oke deh, Ji, _if you say so_."

Kini mereka sedang berada di Carats Records Studio, sebuah studio musik milik keluarga Jisoo. ("Aku baru tau ternyata kru film ini tajir-tajir parah," bisik Chan kepada Hansol yang terlihat seakan mimpi terindahnya baru saja menjadi nyata. " _Same_ ," jawab Hansol). Terdapat dua ruangan yang akan digunakan dalam lokasi itu, yaitu recording studio di mana syuting akan dilakukan dan ruang tengah yang terdapat di luar recording studio untuk kru.

Jeonghan dan Soonyoung telah menekankan kepada mereka bahwa karena di dalam recording studio dipenuhi oleh equipment dan alat-alat yang sangat mahal dan sensitif, maka tidak boleh ada lebih dari 6 orang dalam sekali waktu di dalam set.

("Ginjal kita semua kalo dijual juga nggak cukup buat bayar kalo ada yang rusak, jadi jangan macem-macem," kata Jihoon ketika briefing. Mingyu bergidik ngeri.)

Dengan adanya peraturan tersebut, maka untuk recce, dilakukan sistem shift: setiap scene akan di-rolling mengenai siapa yang boleh berada di dalam set dan siapa yang menunggu di ruang kru. Untuk scene terakhir mereka hari ini, Soonyoung, Minghao, Hansol, dan Mingyu yang berada di dalam set.

Sementara itu, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, dan Chan melanjutkan diskusi mereka tentang jadwal produksi yang tadi terpotong di Fast Pace karena harus pindah lokasi. Seokmin dan Jisoo asyik mengobrol tentang pengalaman Jisoo di recording studio ini, dan Jihoon sedang mencatat dan mendata gear yang dibutuhkan, ditemani Jun dan Wonwoo.

"Kalian kok nggak di dalem sih? Bukannya abis ini nyoba _scene_ -nya Jun?" tanya Jihoon kepada kedua temannya.

" _Scene_ -ku tadi udah awal-awal," jawab Jun, yang dilanjutkan Wonwoo dengan, "kata Soonyoung aku masuk kalo ada dialog aja dan _scene_ yang ada dialognya udah abis."

Jihoon bergumam menanggapi jawaban mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Jisoo memanggil Wonwoo.

"Eh Wonwoo, tadi dari mana aja? Kamu dicariin lho," kata Jisoo.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya ketika menjawab, "Dicariin siapa Kak?"

"Mamanya Mingyu pas di Fast Pace," sela Seokmin yang juga ikut mendengarkn, tersenyum lebar. Jihoon ikut tersenyum dan Jun tertawa dengan keras ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Pipi Wonwoo langsung bersemu, mencoba menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Hah—mamanya Mingyu? Aku dicariin mamanya Mingyu?"

Belum sempat ada jawaban, pintu studio terbuka dan manusia-manusia di dalamnya bergantian keluar. Soonyoung tersenyum cerah, berkata, "Lagi ngomongin apa nih, serius amat?"

Untung buat Wonwoo, Jisoo punya refleks yang bagus. "Ini, ngomongin mau bawain Seungkwan apa."

"Oh, itu," ujar Hansol sambil merapikan gear-nya, "dia titip burger ke aku tadi. Nanti aku sama Chan beli lewat drive thru aja."

Setelah disetujui apa yang akan mereka bawakan untuk Seungkwan selain burger ("Anaknya lagi sakit, masa dibawain junkfood?" kata Jeonghan, "Seenggaknya buket bunga deh," lanjutnya), mereka berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk gadis yang sedang gejala typhus itu.

* * *

Ibu dan kakak perempuan Seungkwan yang membukakan pintu kamarnya ketika mereka berduabelas datang berkunjung. Untungnya, kamar Seungkwan lumayan luas untuk menampung orang sebanyak itu.

"Yaampun, banyak sekali yang menjenguk Seungkwan. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang menyempatkan waktu. Silakan, kalian ngobrol sama Seungkwan, Ibu dan kakaknya akan di kafetaria. Hansol, bilang mamamu terima kasih untuk buah yang dikirim kemarin, ya," Ibu Seungkwan menyapa mereka dan ia bersama kakak perempuan Seungkwan meninggalkan kamar itu, membiarkan teman-temannya untuk berbincang dengan gadis yang tergeletak di tempat tidur.

Jeonghan langsung duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Seungkwan, menggenggam tangannya yang tidak diinfus. "Seungkwan, kamu kok bisa sakit... Kita bawain kamu burger, tapi habis ini kamu harus makan sehat ya," katanya sambil menatap Seungkwan sedih. Seungcheol menaruh kantong plastik berisi makanan favorit Seungkwan di atas nakas.

Seungkwan tertawa kecil. "Ih Kak Jeonghan jangan sedih gitu dong... Makasih banyak ya kalian semua udah jenguk aku. Aku lusa udah boleh pulang, Selasa aku masuk sekolah kok."

"Kamu jangan kecapekan Kwan, kalo butuh apa-apa bilang kita ya," kata Jisoo dari tempatnya di ujung tempat tidur Seungkwan.

"Iya Kak, aku sekarang udah nggakpapa kok! Beneran deh," Seungkwan maaih terlihat agak pucat, tapi rona di pipinya perlahan sudah kembali. "Kita ngobrol aja yuk, atau main gitu. Aku bosen nih tiap hari gini-gini doang."

"Hey," timpal sebuah suara tersinggung dari pojok ruangan, "aku kan di sini setiap hari!" Semua kepala menoleh ke sumber suara itu, Hansol, yang cemberut. Mereka semua tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Kalian gemes banget sih," komentar Minghao yang duduk di sebelah Hansol. Chan berseru dengan penuh semangat, "Aku tau! Kita main truth or truth aja, kan asik tapi juga santai. Daripada game lain, nanti Seungkwan malah tambah sakit."

Gumaman sepakat terdengar dari ruangan tersebut. Semua orang langsung merapat ke tempat tidur dan permainan itu dimulai dengan putaran pensil di atas bed tray Seungkwan. Ujung pensil mendarat pada Jisoo dengan tepat.

" _I have nothing to hide, hit me with your best shot_ ," Jisoo bersandar pada kursinya, menunggu pertanyaan dari sekitarnya.

"Kak Jisoo, punya gebetan nggak?" tanya Seungkwan. Jisoo tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng. "Gini doang nih, pertanyaannya?" Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelah Jisoo mendorong bahunya pelan. "Kalem Kak, baru juga mulai."

Pensil kembali diputar dan kini berhenti pada Jun. "Jun, menurutmu yang paling cantik di ruangan ini siapa?" tanya Soonyoung. "Wah, kok gini pertanyaannya," keluh Jun, "tapi tipeku sih..." Sisa dari jawaban Jun hilang dalam gumaman, membuat yang lain tidak bisa mendengar.

"Hah, apa, Jun? Gak denger," kata Soonyoung lagi. Jun kembali menggumamkan jawabannya, namun tetap tidak terdengar. "Hah? Siapa Kak? Tetep gak kedengeran," pancing Hansol. Jun mendelik ke arah mereka sebelum menjawab dengan keras, "Minghao. Tipeku Minghao."

Mingyu langsung bersiul pelan dan Seokmin mengangkat alisnya ke arah Minghao. Sementara, yang baru saja disebut namanya berusaha terlihat biasa saja namun rona merah di pipinya berkata lain.

"Lanjut!" seru Seungkwan, memutar pensil. Kali ini, ujungnya menunjuk pada Hansol. "Hansol," panggil Jeonghan yang kali ini tertarik untuk bertanya, "kamu sama Seungkwan tuh gimana sih?"

"Gimana... Gimananya yang gimana, Kak?" tanya Hansol balik, terlihat bingung.

"Ya... Perasaan kamu ke dia dan dia ke kamu."

Hansol berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku nggak bisa kasih jawaban tentang gimana perasaan dia ke aku, tapi yang pasti sih aku sayang sama dia. Mungkin di masa depan aku atau Seungkwan bakal mempertanyakan hal itu lagi, tapi untuk sekarang... Aku rasa sayangku ke dia udah cukup."

Hening langsung melingkupi ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang menyangka Hansol akan menjawab seperti itu. Ternyata kedekatan mereka melampaui apa yang selama ini mereka bayangkan.

Chan, teman dekat mereka berdua sejak lama, sudah memahami kedekatan mereka yang unik. Ia tahu mereka memiliki ikatan spesial yang hanya mereka yang bisa merasakan.

Inilah buktinya.

 _to be continued._

* * *

a/n: i am SO SORRY. aku tau ini udah setaun lebih dan semua alesanku ttg kuliah segala macem sudah unacceptable tapi aku beneran minta maaf i havent abandoned this fic i was just lost i am so so sorry for all of you who waited... i hope youre still there. or if youre not, thank you for ever enjoying it. aku ngelanjutin fic ini tenang aja, dengan beberapa perubahan di chapter awal, aku harap kalian masih mau sabar dengan aku. thank you so much for all of you who waited.


	4. Flower

**Teen, Age**

 _fyrgebraec_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ SEVENTEEN / _**Support Cast:**_ Other idols / _**GS (genderswitched):**_ Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan / _**Genre:** _romance, friendship / _**Length:** _chaptered / _**Rating:**_ G

 _Camera? Rolling! Sound? Speeding! Scene 13, shot 3, take 1, action! Specialized Videotape Technology Incorporation presents: Teen, Age._

* * *

 **[DK & Jisoo; 22.16]**

 **DK:** kak jisoo

 **DK:** ada barangnya kak jisoo yg ketinggalan di jokkuu

 **Jisoo:** yaa

 **Jisoo:** OIYA buku sama kostum syit lupa bangettt

 **Jisoo:** besok bisa dikirim pake ojek online gakk? aku yg peseninn

 **DK:** hah

 **DK:** aku baru mau nawarin nganter ke rumah kak jisoo besok

 **Jisoo:** OMGGG gausaah seokkk akunya ngerepotinn

 **DK:** gapapa kak sumpahh gak repott

 **DK:** emg mau keluar trs arahnya ngelewatin rumah kak jisoo

 **DK:** jam 8an pagi gitu gmn kak

 **Jisoo:** iya jam 8an gapapaaa

 **Jisoo:** makasih banyak ya seok!

 **Jisoo:** eh btw kamu mau kemana kok ngelewatin rumahkuu

 **DK:** ke festival bunga itu yang deket balai kota

 **DK:** kan ngelewatin rumah kak jisoo kalo dari rumahku

 **Jisoo:** ooooh iya juga

 **Jisoo:** cie mau ngedate yaaa;)

 **DK:** HAHAHAHAH ngedate sama siapa... sendirian doang kesananya:(

 **Jisoo:** hah yaampun kukira kamu sama pacar gt ato gebetan... sorryyy:( kok sendirian aja emang mau ngapain?

 **Jisoo:** ih aku kepo bgt ah maaf gausah dijawab hehe

 **DK:** wkwkwkw gapapa kakk sanss

 **DK:** kan disitu ada pasar bunganya juga terus sm ibuku disuruh beli bunga dan taneman gitudeh padahal aku juga gatau apa2 ttg taneman

 **Jisoo:** hmm

 **Jisoo:** aku kosong sih besok, mau aku temenin? kali aja aku bisa bantu kamu pilih bunga, yknow ladies instinct

 **DK:** wow boleh banget!

 **DK:** eh tapi

 **DK:** beneran kak?

 **Jisoo:** yaa kamunya gapapa gak kalo sama aku?

 **DK:** gapapaaa

 **DK:** tapi kak jisoo serius?

 **Jisoo:** ...iya serius

 **Jisoo:** emgnya kenapaa omg so sorry jd canggung gini:(

 **DK:** HAH nggak kak gak canggung wkwkwwk

 **DK:** cuma jd aku yang ngerepotin kak jisoo...

 **Jisoo:** seokmin its okayy! itung2 terima kasih td udh dianterin pulang sama besok mau nganterin barangku

 **DK:** kak jisoo beneran mau ikut? duh maaf ya kak jadi ngerepotin...

 **Jisoo:** seok santaiiiii

 **DK:** makasih banyak kak mau bantuin aku:'')

 **Jisoo:** suree anytime!

 **Jisoo:** see u tmr seokmin!

* * *

 **[Teen, Age Production Crew!; 08.43]**

 **Jisoo:** [sent a photo]

 **jeonghannie:** DIMANAAAA

 **jeonghannie:** di festival bunga yaaaaa

 **the8:** mauuu ikutttt

 **Jisoo:** siniii!

 **the8:** berdua aja kak sama seokmin?

 **Jisoo:** iyaaaa hao

 **Divaboo:** yaampun cantik banget:'(( jadi pinginn

 **Jisoo:** akunya ya kwan hehe makasih lho

 **Divaboo:** ya... nggak salah sih

 **Jisoo:** WKWKW CANDAAA get well soon bb

 **Jisoo:** kalo ada yang mau nyusul, aku sama seokmin disini sampe stgh 12an terus cabut cari makan

 **DK:** skuyyyy

* * *

 **[teri masketir; 19.20]**

 **DK:** besok jadi ulangan kimia gak sih

 **the8:** nggak kan review dulu

 **the8:** gimana kencannya tadi seokmin

 **kiming:** wooo mentang2 seharian sibuk kencan nanya ulangannya baru sekarang

 **DK:** kencan apaan

 **DK:** sama kak jisoo?

 **DK:** bukan kencan anjenk jalan doang

 **kiming:** cuy kencan kalo di atas taun 2010 namanya jalan berdua

 **DK:** itu aja jg gara2 doi bantuin w beli bunga suruhan mama

 **DK:** minghao sih pake gabisa nemenin segala-_-

 **the8:** ya maap:( ada sepupu dateng inii

 **the8:** tapi kan kamu jadi jalan sama kak jisoo juga

 **the8:** btw KOK BISA TBTB JALAN BERDUA

 **DK:** kemaren barang dia ada yang ketinggalan di jok trs aku nawarin buat nganterin ke rumah dia soalnya sekalian disuruh beli bunga sm mama di festival bunga

 **DK:** kan searah tuh sama rumah dia

 **DK:** terus yaudah

 **kiming:** apanya yang yaudah?

 **DK:** [sent a photo]

 **the8:** wow dia yang ngajak?

 **kiming:** tp emg kak jisoo dasarnya baik banget kaannn

 **DK:** IYAAA

 **DK:** baiiikkk bangeeeettt

 **DK:** dia tipe yg pengertian orangnya

 **DK:** enak dah jalan sama dia asik banget

 **the8:** emang kalian tadi ngapain aja?

 **DK:** ya cuma kak jisoo bantuin aku beli bunga terus kita foto2 jalan2 di festivalnya

 **DK:** terus cari makan

 **DK:** kita ngobrol banyak ternyata dia orangnya gemesin

 **DK:** gimana ya dia lembut halus gt pas ngomong tapi kalo ngelawak kocak mampus

 **DK:** ga jaim

 **kiming:** waduh

 **kiming:** inikah namanya cinta?

 **kiming:** oh inikah cinta?

 **kiming:** cinta pada kencan pertama?

 **DK:** nggak ah paansi

 **the8:** wkwkwkwkwk

 **DK:** emang kak jisoo orangnya baik pengertian gemesin

 **the8:** ini pertama kalinya seokmin ngomong kaya gini ttg cewe loh

 **kiming:** iya SETELAH HAMPIR SEUMUR HIDUP BARENG SAMA SEOKMIN

 **kiming:** eh tapi sejujurnya masih bingung knp dia langsung nawarin buat nemenin padahal kalian ga deket2 amat

 **DK:** soalnya dia suka membantu

 **DK:** jalan doang emang kenapa sih?

 **the8:** oke udah udah jangan berantem

 **the8:** gini seok, soalnya dari semua orang di kru ini, gak nyangka aja kalian yg bakal jalan berdua

 **DK:** ha maksudnya

 **kiming:** kalian kan gak main di lingkungan pertemanan yg sama

 **kiming:** kenal jg baru2 ini

 **kiming:** eh gatau sih kalo kenal dr sebelum ini

 **the8:** emg iya seok?

 **DK:** ...nggak

 **DK:** kenalnya pas di kru ini

 **the8:** nah

 **the8:** terus kerjaan kalian ga nyambung satu sama lain yang bisa bikin cinlok

 **DK:** ha gimana

 **the8:** kaya... kak jihoon sm kak soonyoung contohnya

 **the8:** kerjaan mereka emg butuh buat mereka selalu kontakan satu sama lain kan

 **the8:** yg kaya gtgt biasanya ujungnya cinlok

 **DK:** taunya kak soonyoung kak jihoon beneran cinlok HAHAHAHA

 **kiming:** WAKAKAKA LUCU SIH

 **the8:** ya kan bener kan?

 **kiming:** eh tapi jangan2

 **kiming:** seokmin dan kak jisoo

 **kiming:** juga cinlok?

 **DK:** ...

 **DK:** kemungkinan besar...?

* * *

 **[jeonghannie & Jisoo; 19.23]**

 **Jisoo:** hannie:(

 **jeonghannie:** yaaaa

 **Jisoo:** :(

 **jeonghannie:** KENAPAAAA

 **jeonghannie:** aku telpon yaaaa

 **Jisoo:** noooo gausaah

 **Jisoo:** huhu it's just

 **Jisoo:** he's SO NICE

 **Jisoo:** dia baik banget knp sih:(

 **jeonghannie:** ...hah

 **Jisoo:** i just

 **Jisoo:** i dont know if he's being nice because he is nice to EVERYONE

 **Jisoo:** which he is but thats not the point

 **Jisoo:** or if he's a different kind of nice to me?

 **jeonghannie:** jisoo

 **Jisoo:** but i just like it when im with him

 **Jisoo:** being with him makes me feel comfortable

 **Jisoo:** even tho he's loud and im not

 **jeonghannie:** jisoo...

 **Jisoo:** ya?

 **jeonghannie:** kita lagi ngomongin siapa?

 **Jisoo:** seokmin...

 **jeonghannie:** ada apa dengan seokmin?

 **Jisoo:** u know we went out today

 **Jisoo:** literally aku bahkan gapernah officially kenalan sama dia? tiba2 jalan berdua aja

 **Jisoo:** i mean, okay part of it was my fault but he really was so nice and funny and spending time with him is great

 **jeonghannie:** oh iya

 **jeonghannie:** gimana tuh ceritanya jalan berdua?

 **Jisoo:** [sent a photo]

 **Jisoo:** its basically ME offering to be his date!

 **jeonghannie:** kamu nawarin buat bantuin dia beli bunga

 **jeonghannie:** its you being your wonderful self

 **Jisoo:** oh MY GOD HE'S FLIRTING

 **Jisoo:** [sent a photo]

 **jeonghannie:** KFDJGHDKS

 **jeonghannie:** ASTAGA

 **Jisoo:** does he do this with other girls?!

 **jeonghannie:** aku bisa tanya2 minghao tentang dia

 **Jisoo:** minghao?

 **jeonghannie:** kita sering ngobrol buat ngomongin gear

 **jeonghannie:** mungkin minghao bakal spill some beans

 **Jisoo:** jeonghan you'd do that?

 **jeonghannie:** buat jisoo apa yang nggak sih

 **Jisoo:** hannieeeee youre the best :'''(

 **jeonghannie:** kamu yang bantuin aku jadian sama seungcheol

 **jeonghannie:** nanya2 minghao doang mah gampang kalo itu bisa bantuin kamu juga

 **Jisoo:** can i tell you a secret?

 **jeonghannie:** ya?

 **Jisoo:** pas aku bilang di grup kalo ada yang mau nyusul, for a moment i hoped that no one would come join us

 **Jisoo:** just so i can spend the whole day together with only him

 **jeonghannie:** oh honey

 **jeonghannie:** youre falling for him...

 **Jisoo:** i think so...

* * *

 **[DK & Jisoo; 19.03]**

 **DK:** kak jisoo makasih banyak banget buat hari ini yaaa udah bantuin sama nemenin akuu

 **Jisoo:** no prob seokminnn glad to help! eh kamu udah di rumah kaan?

 **DK:** udah kok kaak

 **Jisoo:** siip

 **Jisoo:** gimana, mamamu suka bunganya gaaa

 **DK:** suka banget sampe agak curiga ini beneran aku yang beli apa bukan

 **Jisoo:** ahh im happy she liked it:') terus kamu gimana?

 **DK:** ya aku bilang aja emang bukan aku

 **DK:** kakak kelasku bantu milihin

 **Jisoo:** ohh haha okay then

 **Jisoo:** makasi juga ya seok udah foto2in aku yang banyak mau ini hehe

 **Jisoo:** maaf aku emang manusia konten:')

 **DK:** tenang aja kak, minghao lebih bm paling nyebelin kalo udh minta foto2in

 **DK:** budak konten maksimal

 **Jisoo:** aaah tapi sayang banget kita ga banyak foto barengg

 **Jisoo:** [sent a photo]

 **Jisoo:** [sent a photo]

 **Jisoo:** [sent a photo]

 **Jisoo:** cuma tiga:(

 **DK:** gapapa kaak

 **DK:** kasian juga masa kak jisoo udah cantik2 dandan terus foto sama kerak nasi kaya aku gini

 **DK:** btw tengs kak fotonyaa

 **Jisoo:** HAHAHAHKJFHDSKA hus seokmin gabole gituu, youre good looking!

 **Jisoo:** hmm ini maksudnya flirting apa gimana nih,,,

 **DK:** makasih kak:'))

 **DK:** hmm, did it work?

 **Jisoo:** EAAAAA KOK JADI GINI CONVERSATION KITA!

 **DK:** HAHAHAHAAH CANDA KAK MAAFFF

 **DK:** tolong jangan ilfil sama aku

 **Jisoo:** ahahahaha its fineeee

 **DK:** oh iyaaaa kak jisoo dapet salam dari mamaku hehehe

 **DK:** katanya makasih udah mau direpotin anaknya gitu

 **Jisoo:** whoa HAHA samasama tante my pleasuree, seokmin ga ngerepotin kok malah aku seneng jalan sama seokminn!

 **DK:** aku juga seneng jalan sama kak jisoo

 **DK:** kapan2 jalan lagi yuk kak

 **DK:** kalo kak jisoo mau sih...

 **Jisoo:** oh

 **Jisoo:** sure

 **Jisoo:** of coursee

 **Jisoo:** i'd love to!

 _to be continued._

* * *

a/n: the seoksoo arc we all been waiting (or not?) hehe personally aku suka banget sama seoksoo karena dynamic mereka ga yang lovey dovey kaya ship svt lain (sans soonhoon mungkin tapi kita semua tau itu karena jihoon galak af dan soonyoung gaberani ngapa2in) tapi karena mereka kaya lowkey nyaman satu sama lain gitu.

i hope i did the cinlok trope justice with this chapter karena lg ngetren nih noona & dongsaeng love story. maaf juga kalo ada yang oot i tried my best:(

please read and review hehe semoga ini bisa bikin kalian maafin aku karena sudah menghilang setaun lebih. lov u all!

-fyregebraec


End file.
